


Screwdrivers and Spoilers

by caz251



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 07:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5819179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor is working on River's gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Screwdrivers and Spoilers

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt Doctor Who, any Doctor, locking himself away building sonic screwdrivers at fic-promptly

He didn’t have much time before River would awaken and he needed to have this finished before then, otherwise she would wonder what he was up to. He knew he was giving her the gift that night, but he didn’t want it to seem like it was of huge importance, it was an offhand gift; after seeing her sonic device he decided that she really should have something better.

There were things she couldn’t know and if she saw the room that he had locked himself in she would surely have questions. Around the room were images of sonic screwdrivers from the earliest incarnation of them to the one that he was putting the finishing touches on now, with plans for an extra few features that he was creating from his memories.

River couldn’t know that he was building her means of survival in another state, she hadn’t known at the time what he did to save her in the library, so she couldn’t know now. He supposed it was apt in a way, that throughout several of his lives she had taunted him about spoilers, that this was his turn. He couldn’t forewarn her of the danger to come, not without endangering her further, no-one wanted to have to deal with the Reapers, but he could provide her with the best defensive item he could, a sonic screwdriver.


End file.
